Vestido Azul
by ZuZy GrEeN dAy
Summary: Oliver ya ni pela a Enrique, por lo que el italiano empieza a meditar por que su pareja ya ni siquiera le dirige la palabra. Dejen R


Ciao! non. Bueno este es un fic Re-posteado, que me borraron y decidí subirlo de nuevo porque... la verdad no se o.ou, pero bueno, disfrútenlo! n.n (Cambié algunas cosas en el fic) Dejen R&R!

**Tema:** Vestido Azul

**Grupo:** La Oreja De Van Gogh

**Sumari: **Oliver ya ni pela a Enrique, por lo que el italiano empieza a meditar por que su pareja ya ni siquiera le dirige la palabra.

**ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi/Leemon.**

**Enrique P.O.V**

**Solo una palabra**

Se hubiera llevado el dolor 

**Con el beso amargo de aquel licor**

**Me hubiera bastado mi amor**

Aun no pudo entender por que me haces esto Oliver... se supone que... se supone que me amabas, ya no me hablas, a pesar de que yo no te he echo nada, tu me has herido... me has traicionado, ni siquiera me tratas como un compañero de equipo, me has despreciado, dejando que el dolor me carcoma lentamente... por todas esas razones, ya no se como tratarte, como verte a la cara, no tengo el valor suficiente. Aun no puedo creerlo, creo que nunca lo are, ahora, la miel que eran tus palabras, tus besos... se han transformado en un licor... que me hace perder el sentido... y hacerme tremendamente adicto a ti Oliver... mi amado Oliver...

**Solo una mentira**

**Se viene conmigo a pasear**

**Sentirme querida**

**En aquel abrazo en el mar**

Nunca olvidare todas tus mentiras... acaso... ¿Acaso no te bastaba con todo el amor que te daba? ¿No te bastaba con que cumpliera todos tus caprichos, tus deseos, creo que no, solo me mentías... en este ultimo año, solo me mentías. Recuerdo nuestro ultimo paseo... dijiste que me amabas varias beses... y eran solo mentiras, crueles, y estúpidas mentiras. No quiero estar con alguien que no siente nada hacia mi, por que ya me ha pasado muchas beses, pero, creo que tu no eres muy diferente a ellas...

**Con el vestido azul que un día conociste**

**Me marcho sin saber si me besaste antes de irte**

**Te di mi corazón y tu lo regalaste**

**Te di todo el amor que pude darte y me robaste**

**He rasgado mi vestido con una copa de vino**

**Hoy tu amor corta como el cristal**

Aun recuerdo cual fue el ultimo obsequio que te hice, te compre un chaleco azul exactamente igual al tuyo (Z- Para mi es un chaleco, ok? ¬¬) me dijiste que te encantaba, por que el viejo ya empezaba a ajustarte, pero veo que ya no quieres saber nada sobre mi, por que encontré todo lo que te he regalado en toda nuestras vidas en la basura, todo, fotos, ropa, animales de felpa, cartas, todo.

Todo mi amor fue para ti, a nadie mas que a ti le daba mi corazón, pero no te importó, me desechaste de tu vida, como nos deshacemos de una copa rota, o ropa que ya no usamos. Robaste mi corazón, y te lo has llevado con tigo, no has querido devolvérmelo, pero, ¿como, si no cruzamos ni dos palabras.

No me a quedado otra opción que hundirme en la bebida, por que no puedo olvidarte de otra manera. Barias beses e vuelto a casa ebrio, Robert empieza a gritarme, pero no le ago caso, ¿De que otra manera puedo olvidarte? Creo que con esta tampoco, lo único que consigo es caer en la eterna depresión por la agonía de recordarte aun más, como si te tuviera impregnado en mi piel... cosa que nunca pude conseguir por miedo de tu parte a entregarte a los placeres carnales. Aun no lo creo, creo que estoy soñando... pero no es así, estoy bien despierto en una pesadilla eterna y sin fin.

Tengo qué recuperarte, tu eres el aire que respiro, la sangre en mis venas, mi razón de existencia, mi vida, mi mundo, mi todo!

**En el cielo hay playas donde ves la vida pasar**

**Donde los recuerdos hacen llorar **

**Vienen muy despacio y se van**

Miro las fotos de nuestras ultimas vacaciones juntos, en las bellas playas de Brasil, pasamos mucho tiempo allí, creo que uno o dos meses. No puedo evitas derramar algunas lagrimas, ¡como no hacerlo, si el se ha llevado gran parte de mi vida, nunca podré olvidarlo, cada ves que lo recuerde, llorare, no lo podré evitar... lo se de antemano.

**Solo una caricia**

**Me hubiera ayudado a olvidar**

**Que no eran mis labios**

**Los que ahora te hacen soñar**

Tengo la esperanza de que vuelvas a acariciarme por las noches, en las que me recostaba sobre tu pecho y olvidaba todos mis problemas, aunque fueran enormes... con un solo beso de tu parte, olvidaba todo, y dormía despreocupado, abrazándote, amándote como si fueras la persona mas importante en el mundo, y lo eres, aunque sea para mi, lo eres.

Daría yodo por tenerte otra ves con migo, tenerte en mi cama nuevamente; nunca llegamos a tener relaciones, pero no me interesa eso ahora, solo quiero que volvamos a demostrarnos nuestro amor con besos y caricias como cada noche.

Tal ves me allas abandonado por otra persona, alguien distinto a mí, ¡Pero quíen a sido esa maldita persona que te ha quitado de mi lado! Juro por mi honor que si alguien ha osado a quitarte de mi lado lo mataré!

**Buena suerte en tu camino**

**Yo ya tengo mi destino**

**Con mi sangre escribo este final**

Espero que seas feliz, que alguien te haga sentir mas amado de lo que lo hice yo... por que no fue suficiente para ti.

Ya se que are, me matare, me cortare las venas, ese es mi destino, ver como mi sangre recorre lentamente mi brazo, y me haga perder lentamente el sentido y finalmente... morir. No vale la pena vivir sin ti, prefiero morir a vivir sufriendo una pesadilla. Así que adiós, mi hermoso y amado Oliver, lo único valioso en mi vida.

**Normal P.O.V**

El italiano se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a su escritorio, donde tenia guardada una navaja, la acerca a su muñeca hasta que:

Toc, Toc, Toc (Z- Es la puerta... si, tenemos bajo presupuesto ¬.¬u)

- Por dios, no ahora... - Deja la navaja en el escritorio y va a abrir la puerta- ¿Que haces aquí, pensé que me detestabas...

- Enrique yo... te juro que dejarte fue un error... yo no quería hacerte eso... es solo que, algo en mí me obligo a todo eso y me deje llevar, por eso no te hablaba ó besaba, y la culpa, la angustia y la desesperación de no poder hablarte, besarte, ni nada ya estaba matándome y por eso tuve qu-

Enrique no lo dejo continuar, unió sus labios a los del francés, rodeando su cintura con ambos brazos. Lo hizo entrar al cuarto y cerro la puerta.

ATENCION: aquí empiezan mis intentos de leemon, si no te gustan estas cosas saltéate asta que veas el aviso

Lentamente fue quitándole la boina y el chaleco, metió sus manos en el interior de la camisa de Oliver y acarició cada parte de la piel de su espalda, disfrutando su suavidad..

Por su parte Oliver estaba algo atemorizado, entendía perfectamente lo que Enrique quería, pero era su primera ves y no podía evitar sentirse nervioso ante la idea de lo que sucedería a continuación, pero si esa era la opción para que Enrique lo perdonara, lo aria, se dejaría. Se decidió y empezó por quitarle la chaqueta a Enrique, y a besarlo con tanta pasión que sorprendió al italiano, pero el beso fue correspondido.

Después de un rato de jugar con sus lenguas, Enrique lo tomó por la cintura y lo encamino hacia la cama, colocando a Oliver de bajo de el con delicadeza. Le quito la bufanda y la camisa al francés, observando su cuerpo, era tan hermoso, su piel hacia resaltar sus ojos, que en ese momento tenían un hermoso brillo. Quería hacerlo suyo a toda costa. Se inclino un poco y comenzó a besarle el cuello, a lamerlo, morderlo y succionarlo lentamente, haciendo que Oli suelte ligeros gemidos de placer.

Oliver, sin querer quedarse atrás, le quito su camisa, y empezó a acariciarle la espalda y el cabello con ambas manos. Tomando a el italiano por los hombros lo hizo quedar de bajo de el y fue su turno para torturarlo. Empezó a besarlo con pasión y acariciar su pecho con lentitud, luego lentamente, bajo hasta su pecho, y comenzó a besarlo y arañarlo levemente sin lastimarlo, ante esto Enrique soltaba fuertes gemidos. Oliver, queriendo mas de su piel, sentir su sabor, su textura, comenzó a lamerla con lentitud.

Enrique volvió a tomar el control de la noche, así que dejando al pequeño francés de bajo de el nuevamente, comenzó con quitarle los zapatos y las calcetas, y siguiendo con los pantalones y el bóxer. Oliver estaba rojo a mas no poder, ya nada cubría su cuerpo de manera que Enrique podía hacer lo que quisiera con el. Y así lo hizo, quitándose lo que a el le quedaba de ropa, y haciendo que Oliver se pusiera mas rojo de lo que ya estaba, si es que era posible, tomo con su boca el miembro del francés, haciendo que este lanzara un grito a causa de el placer.

Enrique lo succionaba y acariciaba. Tanto era el placer que sentía Oliver que no podía evitar enredar sus dedos en el cabello de Enrique, y trataba de evitar llegar al orgasmo en su boca, no quería que se detuviera, pero cuando su acompañante lo mordió, no pudo soportarlo y dando un grito de placer eyaculo en su boca, haciéndole probar a Enrique el sabor de su interior.

El italiano se separo de el francés, y observo su rostro. Respirando por la boca tratando de normalizarse un poco, sus ojos brillaban más que hacia un rato, lo cual le hizo verse aun mas encantador ante sus ojos, un fuerte tono carmesí en sus mejillas y totalmente empapado en sudor.

Sin perder un segundo mas, se sentó en la cama cruzado de piernas, y tomando a Oliver hizo que rodeara su cintura con ambas piernas, mientras el abrasaba al peli-verde por la cintura. Lo besó apasionadamente y con lentitud fue introduciéndose en su interior, haciendo que Oliver lo abrase por el cuello fuertemente y esconda su rostro en su hombro.

Cuando logro introducirse por completo en el cuerpo de Oliver, comenzó a embestir su cuerpo con lentitud, pero aumentando la fuerza y la velocidad con el pasar de los minutos. Después de un rato ambos cuerpos llegaron al orgasmos juntos, pero a Enrique no le importo, siguió entrando y saliendo del cuerpo del francés hasta que llegaron al clímax, y lentamente salió de su cuerpo, dejando bien marcado a Oliver, como queriéndole decir, Tu eres mío y de nadie mas. Ambos cayeron rendidos sobre la cama, con Oliver sobre Enrique y después de unos minutos..

** Termino mi intento de leemon u.u **

- Enrique?

- Dime?

- Me perdonas?

- No - Dijo con una frialdad y una firmeza que superaría a los Demolition Boys (Z- Si es que eso se puede uouU)

Oliver no supo que decir, que hacer, se sentía tan sucio, se había entregado a el con la idea de que lo perdonaría, pero no fue así, rasgos cristalinos comenzaron a salir de sus ojos seguidos de sollozo, ya no sabia que hacer.

- -lo abrasa- Por que te perdone apenas entraste - Acaricia el suave cabello de Oli.

- - Lo abrasa fuerte - Te amo Enrique-phoo, te juro que nunca volveré a hacerte algo así.

- Se que no, Oli-chan...

**Scopo (Fin)**

Y? Los que ya lo leyeron deran: - ¿Qué lo cambiaste un poco? Así no iba!. Pero bueno, todo se transforma n.nU.

Dedicado a TODOS los que dicen que mis fic´s son cortos, este tiene 5 páginas... lo máximo que pude hacer ¬.¬u. Bueno, Arrivederci e per fabore lascia R&R! (Adiós y por favor dejen R&R)


End file.
